Ecto-3
The Ecto-3'Storyboard Artist Unknown (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Five Disc Two, "Stay Tooned" Storyboard p.55. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Peter steps back from Ecto-1, sets folded Ecto-3 on pavement." a compact motorized unicycle and sidecar that slips into a secret compartment in Ecto-1's rear fender. The compartment is opened via hidden lever behind the bumper. History Once Ecto-3 is unpacked from Ecto-1, the driver mechanism must be activated much like a common garden trimmer tool, suggesting an internal combustion engine. The sidecar, interestingly enough, is not suited to comfortably seat an adult human. It appears to be made for Slimer. Ecto-3 was used on two known occasions. Ray Stantz and Slimer used it to lure a pair of Imps from the waterfront at Pier 13 to Gaylord's Joke Shop in Queens. Ecto-3 was later piloted by Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman in order to continue the team's pursuit of Sammy K. Ferret in a traffic snarl caused by the entity. However, Ecto-3 crashed and was walked back to Ecto-1 by Egon and Peter. Now Comics Ecto-3 In Now Comics a time-distortion jet-like vehicle invented by Egon was called Ecto-3.Van Hise, Jim (February 1988). NOW Comics Vol. 1-6, p. 06. Now Comics, Chicago IL USA. Peter says: "The Ecto-3 is Hardly a Toy," However, it was a changed to the Ecto-4, as noted by the editor.Caputo, Tony (October 1990). NOW Comics Vol. 1-26, p. 21. Now Comics, Chicago IL USA. Editor says: "As far as the appearance of the Ecto-3 in NOW Comics goes... reference to Ecto-3 was made in The Real Ghostbusters Issue #5. However, this vehicle eventually evolved into what is now the Ecto-4." Toy There was also an Ecto-3 vehicle released as part of the Kenner "Real Ghostbusters" toyline. However it was nothing like the cartoon version. This was a go-cart with large ghost-chatching paddles that can squeeze together to trap toy ghosts. It came with a silver running ghost. Trivia *Sometimes, the clutch sticks.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 12:57-13:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Just remember, Peter -- the clutch sometimes stiiiiiiiiiiicks!!!" *On page four of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7, Ecto-3 makes a non-canon cameo. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters International #1, in panel 2, behind Jenny is the Ecto-3. *On page 10 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, in panel 2, Ecto-3 makes a non-canon cameo on the left. Appearances '''The Real Ghostbusters *"The Joke's on Ray" *"Stay Tooned" References Gallery Collages Ecto3inStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Stay Tooned" Primary Canon Ecto3-2.jpg|In Ecto-1 compartment in "The Joke's on Ray" Ecto3-3.jpg|In Ecto-1 compartment in "The Joke's on Ray" Ecto3-5.jpg|Rear of Ecto-3 in "The Joke's on Ray" Ecto301.jpg|Started up in "The Joke's on Ray" Ecto3-6.jpg|As seen in "The Joke's on Ray" SlimerAnimated53.jpg|Close up of sidecar seen in "The Joke's on Ray" Ecto302.png|As seen in "Stay Tooned" Ecto3StayTooned02.jpg|In Ecto-1 compartment in "Stay Tooned" Ecto3StayTooned03.jpg|Ready to use in "Stay Tooned" Ecto3StayTooned04.jpg|Left side seen in "Stay Tooned" Ecto3StayTooned05.jpg|Right side seen in "Stay Tooned" Secondary Canon Ecto3IDW01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 Ecto3IDWV3Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #1 Ecto3IDWTMNTGB2Issue3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Non Canon Ecto3InStayToonedStoryboard01.jpg|As seen in storyboard Category: Vehicles Category:RGB Vehicles